


we're here, alive and safe

by archeralec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Post-Episode: s02e10 By The Light Of Dawn, Pre-2x11, Storms, i am gonna blame s2 because i have too many feels right now, i hope there's a lot of fluff, there's some nose kissing, they say 'i love you' a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 02:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archeralec/pseuds/archeralec
Summary: During a heavy storm that's passing through New York, Alec stays awake and thinks about he almost had lost Magnus.(or malec between 2x10 and 2x11.)





	we're here, alive and safe

**Author's Note:**

> because i really love storms for some reason, i wrote more about it, this is set in between 2x10 and 2x11.
> 
> i hope this isn't bah... because i hadn't wrote in months since 2a was airing. and that alec and magnus aren't ooc.
> 
> and nope this story isn't connected with the previous two stories i wrote that was about storms.

Rain falls heavily outside, as the booming thunder sounds out, causing the whole building to shake once again. Alec Lightwood lays wide awake in bed, his arms are wrapped around Magnus, who's fast asleep not fazed by the storm that's raging at the moment.  
   
He's been awake before the storm rolled in, unable to fall asleep. He tried everything he knew to help relax his mind and fall asleep, but alas nothing worked.   
  
When the storm began to brew outside, Alec decided to listen to the storm in hopes that the rain would help him relax and fall right to sleep. But all it did instead was make him think about everything that had happened over the last few weeks. But he mostly thinks about how he almost had lost Magnus.  
   
Alec thinks about the moment, when he was told nobody knew where Magnus was when the sword was activated, he remembers the terror feeling in his stomach, thinking that Magnus could've been inside the building at the same time as the sword was turned on and that he could be among the dead. He remembers the hours he spent searching the entire Institute for Magnus, the small feeling of hope that'd build up inside him whenever he didn't find Magnus in one room, but that hope would fade as soon as he went onto the next room.  
   
He remembers the little relief that wash over his body when he didn't find Magnus, but the worry and fear still overpowered that small relief, if Magnus hadn't been inside the Institute then where the hell was he?  
   
Memories of him running outside of the Institute flash through his mind, searching through the crowds of people trying to find Magnus, he remembers feeling the beginning of a panic attack about to take over, standing there outside of the Institute. His mind racing over the possibility that the Institute hadn't been able to contain the blast from the sword and that Magnus might be on the sidewalk somewhere, dead.    
  
Alec remembers the gentle hand on his arm just a few seconds before the panic attack took over him, he turned around to see Magnus, standing in front of him, looking relieved. The feeling of relief washed over him, as he threw his arms around Magnus hugging him close, the urge to never, ever let him go again, was so strong.   
  
They eventually did let go, Alec stands there, listening to Magnus as he talks about taking Madzie to Catarina's and that she's safe, he finds himself nodding, trying to catch his breathing as he confesses to Magnus, how he felt not knowing if he was alive or dead. And Magnus tells him that he felt the same way, he's to take a deep breath to say what he had realized not too long ago.   
  
_"I love you_ _."_ Alec remembers, standing there still trying catch his breath, looking at Magnus who stares at him, stunned. Like he couldn't believe that Alec had just said those three words, he takes him a minute before he snaps out of his daze, with small shake of his head and a tiny smile begins to spread across his face as Magnus opens his mouth to say.   
  
_"I love you too."_  
  
The memory of their first 'I love you' never fails in making Alec's heart skip a beat, after the years of thinking and accepting the fact he could never have this, the love and happiness, that he'd always be unhappy. Until he and Magnus met each other and everything changed, even though it took so many bumps in the road to get to where they are right now, it's worth the bumps.   
  
And there's still some unseen bumps in the road for the future that lies ahead for them, he knows that those future bumps are gonna be worth it too at the end of the day.    
   
Alec sighs softly, leaning forward to press a kiss on Magnus' bare shoulder. The kiss causes Magnus to inhale deeply and snuggle more into Alec's arms, he grins lightly at this and buries his face into his boyfriend's neck. He feels his body finally beginning to relax and sleep is soon to come his way.   
   
He's almost drifting off, listening to the storm outside. When the sky decides to let out a huge clap of thunder that sounds like half of the building had just collapse, both Alec and Magnus jerk awake at the sound of the booming thunder, Alec lets out a groan of annoyance, rolling his head back some, he had almost fallen asleep damn it, and the thunder couldn't wait until after he fell asleep? Magnus moans getting Alec's attention as he shifts his body in Alec's arms, to where he's half laying on his side, facing Alec now.   
  
Magnus opens his eyes and looks sleepily at Alec, who smiles at him. "Hey, did I wake you?"   
  
"Umm, no love." Magnus replies, returning Alec's smile. "The thunder woke me, did it wake you up too?"   
    
"Kind of, I was finally drifting off when the thunder woke me up," Alec responds. "I was laying awake listening to the rain and thinking."   
  
"Thinking? About what,  _cintaku_?" he questions his boyfriend, looking into his hazel eyes.   
  
Alec stares at his boyfriend, with love shinning in his tired eyes, taking in how Magnus looks right now, with his bedhead hair and sleepy un-glamour eyes, he looks so fucking beautiful, Alec feels his heart beat faster in his chest, reminding him how much Magnus effects him.  
  
There's suddenly a hand on his cheek, and Alec snaps out of his daze to see Magnus staring at him with slightly worried eyes. "Alexander? You okay love?"    
    
"Yeah, I am fine. I was just taking in how beautiful you are," Alec answers.  
  
Magnus smiles sleepily at Alec's reply, before he leans forward and kisses Alec on the lips, who returns the kiss, they kiss for a couple of seconds before pulling away. "And as are you, Alexander," he rubs Alec's cheek with his thumb and Alec leans into his touch. "Now what were you thinking about earlier?"   
  
"I was thinking about," Alec breathes deeply. "I was thinking about how I almost could've lost you to that damn sword. How the relief just washed over me, when I saw you standing there, how I never wanted to let you go when I got you back into my arms again..."   
  
"Alexander," Magnus murmurs, placing a kiss on Alec's nose. He waits until Magnus pulls away before reconnecting their lips. The kiss is loving and gentle, it seems to last forever before they both pull away and rest their foreheads against each other's.   
  
"I love you so goddamn much, it hurts Magnus. And the thoughts of losing you or anything bad happening to you, it- it scares me to death," Alec admits, looking into his boyfriend's eyes.   
    
"I love you too, Alexander, so much. The same thoughts scare me to death as well," Magnus tells him, then adds. "But right now, we are here, together, alive and safe."   
  
Alec leans in and gives Magnus a short but sweet kiss on the lips. "I love you, _mi ángel._ "   
  
Magnus' eyes twinkle, looking at his boyfriend. "I love you too."   
   
The storm lets out another crackle of thunder as they kiss once again, Alec nips at Magnus' bottom lip, causing him to let out a small moan. Alec rests his hand on Magnus' hip and Magnus' hand moves from Alec's cheek to his hair, as they deepen their kiss, but still keeping it soft and loving, the rain falls lighter outside now as they kissed, Alec disconnects their lips with a light pop to press kisses on Magnus' shoulder, he sighs at the feeling of Alec's lips pressing kisses on his skin. Alec trails the kisses back up to Magnus' lips, where he pecks Magnus' lips, "I love you," he says against Magnus' lips.    
            
"And I love you," Magnus says, pecking Alec's lips, who connects their lips in a lingering kiss.  
   
He breaks the kiss and then, rubs his nose against Alec's, causing the shadowhunter to smile breathtakingly at this and let out a small giggle, returning the nose kiss. Magnus smiles in content and laughs along with Alec, as their noses rubbed together.   
  
They settle down, after several minutes, both of them are still smiling and staring at each other lovingly. Alec is giggling softly and Magnus begins to run his fingers through his hair, which causes his boyfriend to yawn and close his eyes at this. Magnus chuckles, leaning forward and kisses his forehead. Alec opens his eyes and looks tiredly at him.   
  
"Come on, love. We should get some sleep, we've a busy day tomorrow," he tells Alec, who hums and closes his eyes again, taking his hand off of his hip, so he could readjust his body.   
  
Magnus adjusts his body into the cuddling position, he slides closer to his boyfriend, who wraps his arm around him and buries his face into his neck. He sighs, closing his eyes and snuggles more into Alec's embrace, listening to the sounds of their breathing and the soft tapping of rain on the window, it's just so peaceful.  
  
He feels a kiss on his neck and Alec is whispering to him. " _J_ _e t'aime avec tout mon Coeur,_ my angel."  
  
Another grin makes its way onto his face, he reaches for Alec's hand and interlocks their fingers together, telling Alec. " _Et je t'aime avec tout mon cœur,_ my love."  
  
Alec smiles, giving Magnus' hand a squeeze and nuzzles his neck again, breathing in the familiar scent of body wash and shampoo. Magnus cuddles closer and Alec lets out a sigh, as sleep begins to take over his body once more.  
  
Thunder rumbles in the distance as they drift off to a deep sleep, comfortable and safe in each other's embrace. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> my fourth shadowhunters fic is done! i hope again that alec and magnus weren't ooc, my muse was just all over the place after not writing for months during 2a. 
> 
> now for what i am writing next, i'm not to sure. could be domestic malec, or maybe something to do with a rune. um we shall see when i post the fic. 
> 
> y'all know my tumblr by now probably. 
> 
> comments & kudos are very welcome :)


End file.
